Tasered
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Just because Ratchet respects his friend Clank doesn't mean that he doesn't like to mess with him. And, during a peaceful day at the garage, he decides to give the occupied robot quite a little shock.


It was no surprising fact that Ratchet respected Clank. The robot was his buddy, his pal, his best friend. But that didn't mean that he didn't like to mess with him from time to time.

During one peaceful day at the garage, the duo were lounging around and enjoying their time off. Clank, of course, decided to spend his time sitting around and reading some science book that he had bought at the Aleero City book store (with Elaris of course). He always became so invested in his reading that the whole world seemed to melt around him. And it was hard to get him out of his trance. That's why Ratchet always saw it as a perfect opportunity.

Ratchet had been watching Clank from afar, wondering how deep in concentration he was at this point. He called out to the robot several times to see if he could get his attention, but he failed. And that meant it was time to strike. Ratchet had been working on a little experiment for a few days now and he wondered if it would work on a robot being like Clank. There was only one way to find out, now wasn't there?

The Lombax stood up, trying his best to be silent, and removed his gloves, revealing his furry orange hands with two stripes on each of the back. He flexed his fingers as he crept over to the other side of the garage where the carpeted area was. He kept his eyes on Clank and made sure that he was going unnoticed, which he was, so he was in the clear. Ratchet gave a mischievous smile and he then began dragging his feet slowly across the carpet, trying to add as much friction as possible. Little sparks flew his feet and the floor. Which is exactly what he was hoping for.

After believe that he had gathered enough, Ratchet tiptoed over to where Clank was sitting and flexed his fingers once more. He had one chance at this right now so he couldn't let it go to waste. Ratchet crouched down and squinted his eyes and then raised his hands. He could barely keep his chuckling quite as he swiftly took two fingers on each hand and jabbed both of Clank's sides, making what sounded like an electrical sound as he made contact.

"BZZT!"

"AHH!" Clank yelped and nearly jumped in the air as he received static shocks on both of his sides. He dropped his book and held on for dear life as he nearly fell out of the chair as well. What in the world was that? He whipped his head around as he heard the all to familiar laughter of Ratchet. "Ratchet! What was the meaning of that?"

"Hahahaa! You should have seen yourself! You jumped so high! And that yelp that came out of you! That was awesome! Ahhahaha!" Ratchet laughed, nearly falling over in the process. He managed to straighten himself and he wiped his watery eyes. But it was hard not to laugh harder when he saw the look on Clank's face. He was not a happy warbot. "You don't know what happened? I tasered you!"

"Tasered me?" Clank asked, tilting his head and rubbing his side.

"Yeah. I charged up a static shot and then jabbed you in the sides like I was tasering you with an actual taser. Gave you quite a shock, didn't it? Heheh!"

The warbot folded his arms and glared harshly at the giggling Lombax. He jumped down from the chair and picked up his science book, brushing all of the dirt and dust off of it. He then turned his head away from Ratchet and walked away, leaving the Lombax laughing to himself. He thought that Clank was overreacting to a harmless prank. He would get over it soon, he was sure of it. But that certainly wasn't the last time that he was going to taser his friend-

"BZZT!"

"YAHH!"

Ratchet himself yelped and jumped as he felt metal fingers jab into his sides and give him a little shock. He turned around and saw Clank twirling one of his fingers, sparks shooting out of the very tip. He had a smug look on his face and giggled to himself. He then turned his back to the Lombax and walked away, muttering that two can play at that game. Ratchet raised an eyebrow and smiled. It seemed like that it wasn't the last time that he was going to be tasered either. And he thought about the upcoming taser war as he silently followed Clank while dragging his feet across the floor.

* * *

 **I don't know what it is, but I thought that the whole little taser bit from "Lifespan" was really funny and cute and decided to expand on it a bit. It's just so adorable! It'll be a fun little game for the two to play :)**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, signing off!**


End file.
